Where the Heart Is
by redsands33
Summary: It's after the Final Battle and Draco and Hermione are in love and fully committed to each other. Someone is trying to destroy their relationship and a huge secret has the potential change Hermione's life drastically.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Stop While You're Ahead**

Draco's hand fisted around his cock and his other hand traced circles over Hermione's sweat slicked skin. They had just finished a particularly vigorous lovemaking session and dinner was fast approaching. Hermione moaned and moved restlessly as his long fingers tweaked her nipple.

"Draco, we need to stop and get cleaned up. Dinner is soon."

He looked thoughtful for a second or two and quickly replied, "Do you think the day will come when we don't have to sneak around to be together? Don't get me wrong, I'm happy to have you anyway I can, but I'm getting sick of sneaking off to meet you."

Hermione looked thoughtful. "Draco…. I want those things too, but we have to be realistic. Harry and Ron… your friends, no one is going to believe that we are together, that you could have feelings for me. Everyone is going to think the worst. Maybe baby steps. Let's start by saying "hi" in the hallways. Work up to us actually spending time together-"

"No. I want to be able to walk into dinner with you tonight holding your hand and asking about your day. I don't want to waste weeks letting everyone get used to the idea. It's been months since we've started dating. Let's go to dinner tonight. Together. Like every other couple."

Hermione looked thoughtful. She knew that he had a point and she really didn't want waste weeks warming people up to the idea that they were together. With a flick of her wand, they were both clean and freshly dressed. "Come on then, let's go!"

They walked into the Great Hall hand in hand as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Silence quickly fell. It wasn't everyday two people who supposedly hated each other joined hands and went to supper together. It wasn't long before Ron was storming towards them.

" 'Mione! What the hell are you thinking? Does the Ferret have you under some kind of spell?! I thought you were better than this!" Ron's face was red and he was practically foaming at the mouth. It wasn't pleasant.

Draco clutched at Hermione's hand as if she was going to bolt away from him. But she was committed. This was the man that she loved and no matter what had happened in the past, he was a completely different person. War had a way of making people see the error of their ways. If other people couldn't see that then they weren't her issue anymore. "Back off Weasley. Hermione is more than capable of hexing me if she doesn't want to be with me. And you're off your rocker or clearly think you know her better than you do if you think otherwise!"

"Ronald, I don't appreciate you yelling in my face, or your attitude towards my boyfriend-"

"BOYFRIEND!? 'Mione, this creep is obviously using you. You have two choices, either you stop being stupid and come back to being a proper Gryff or you're with him and you're no longer welcome to be around us."

Hermione stared into Ron's eyes, she could see the anger and determination swirling in his eyes. It wasn't reassuring. And it made what she was about to say so much more difficult. "Ron, if that's the way you feel there's only one thing that I can do. I choose Draco. He's doesn't force me to choose between the man I love and my friends. He would never do that because HE ACTUALLY CARES ABOUT ME!"

The Great Hall got even quieter. No one moved. The professors sitting at the head table, watched in silence. Snape sneered at Ron. McGonagall smiled at Hermione with pride. Harry stared in disbelief as one of his best friends destroyed any chance of remaining friends with his other best friend. Ginny gasped in horror as she realized what her brother had done. Ron had effectively killed his friendship with both Hermione and Harry. As anyone with half a brain knew that Harry considered her his sister, his only true family; especially after everything she had suffered in order to remain at his side.

Hermione and Draco moved past a gaping Ron and sat at the bottom of the Slytherin table. Though the table was sparsely populated with students, most of them smiled at the couple and greeted them quietly. Blaise and Theo slid down towards the couple and started a discussion about the end of term that was only a few short weeks away.

Ron turned and stomped back to the Gryffindor table and threw himself down beside Harry. "Can you believe that? Mione has turned into a real bitch! How dare she choose the Ferret over us, eh Harry?" Silence met him. Ron turned to see Harry glaring at him. "What's your issue, Harry? Let's just forget about her. She'll realize how much she's fucked up when _Draco_ drops her for something hotter when school is over."

The only answer Ron received was an angry glare from Harry.

It was several days after that, that Ron finally realised what he had done. Harry wasn't speaking to him and was going out of his way to avoid him, Hermione was pretending that he didn't exist and Ginny was almost as bad. How he was going to fix this, he didn't know. But he was going to fix this. There was no way he was losing the great Harry Potter as his best friend.

"Harry, can I talk to you for a minute?" Ron approached Harry cautiously, he really wasn't looking to get hexed anytime soon.

"What is it Ron? I really don't want to hear you badmouthing 'Mione. She's done nothing to deserve it."

Ron turned slightly red at the reminder of him blowing up at Hermione and giving her the ultimatum that led to his non-friendships. "I just want to apologize. It was wrong of me to try to get you to pick sides, especially when there is no reason to have you pick one in the first place. I'm trying to change my thinking, but it's hard. Fer- I mean, Malfoy was a massive prat for the entire time we were here and now, he's suddenly changed. It's hard to accept so quickly, I haven't seen him be kind to anyone."

"You've never given him a chance. When have you spoken to him? When have you tried to get to know him? The war ended a year ago and you're still holding on to the prejudices that we fought it over. When are you going to let go?!" Harry angrily said.

Ron paused and actually thought about it. There was silence. Harry started to shuffle in impatience. Ron ignored him and continued to think. Harry was right. He had never given the Ferret a chance, but he didn't really want to give him one. The history between the Weasley and Malfoy families was too deep and violent for him to even really want to overcome it. But if Hermione was going to be _with_ Malfoy and if Ron wanted to keep her as a friend something was going to have to change and he highly doubted that Hermione was going to break up with Draco.

Ron sighed a massive sigh that seemed filled with all the tension and woes he had built up over the whole situation. "Harry, you have to understand that there is more between my family and his then any recent happenings. This hate goes back hundreds of years. It's hard for me to even contemplate forgiving all that." He shook his head, "I don't think that I can."

"And you don't think that Draco had an equally hard time overcoming his history and upbringing to let Hermione in? To even think of her as an equal? It had to be just as hard for him. You don't get to say you're not going to try without at least trying first. It's not fair."

Ron's cheeks turned red as his anger grew. Why couldn't Harry understand why his family was more important than making nice with a _Malfoy_?

While Harry and Ron were arguing, Draco and Hermione were busy finalizing plans for the end of school. Hermione's parents had been killed in the war. Leaving her everything they had. She had sold their dental practice for a tidy sum of money and was renting her parents' house. She was currently looking over all the papers from her parents' estate. There was so much more to it than she had originally thought- a house in France, another in Canada; a storage unit in London; several vehicles; and much much more. Her brow wrinkled in concentration as she tried to make sense of everything before her. Short of calling her parents' lawyer, she didn't think that there was anyone else that would be able to help to make things clear.

"Love, are you still trying to understand all that? Leave it, let's just get a good's night sleep, we'll apparate into London tomorrow and go see the lawyer. We've gotten a lot done so far, that can wait."

Hermione looked up at Draco, a small smile on her face at him calling her "Love". It was so wonderful to be able to be open about their love. No more hiding, or looking away so that she wouldn't get caught staring at him. She held her hand out to him. "Help me up and let's go."

He needed no further prompting from her and quickly swung her up and into his arms and he carried to bed. Her laugh melded with his smoky one as he took the stairs two at a time. Her lips nibbled on his ear lobe and her arms wrapped around his neck. Her breath against his neck was hot and his mind was racing towards the ultimate outcome of the evening: him rock hard and hot, thrusting into Hermione's slickness.

Hermione sighed as Draco's hands tightened on her. Her thoughts running out of her head as she became more and more aroused. There was nothing in the world that felt as wonderful as his hands on her skin. It soothed something within her. Brought out a wildness that her soul exalted in. Her sighs graduated to moans as Draco's tongue licked from her collarbone down to her belly button. Moments later his lips were sealed around her clit and his tongue was giving her a thorough lashing. Her hips were lifting of the bed in an effort to force his tongue deeper inside of her. Her walls tightened around him and Draco could feel that she was close to climaxing. He licked his way up her body and took her lips in a passionate kiss, his tongue thrusting into her mouth mimicking the way his cock thrust into her at the same moment.

Hermione was filled with Draco. And it was glorious. His hips snapped forward and he sank into her depths, resting for a moment before he pulled out and sank into her again and again and again. They were lost to the passion that consumed them. Time had no meaning. Sighs and moans and exclamations of passion and love filled the room.

Hermione was awakened the next morning by a quiet knocking on the door to the Head's dorm. Looking over at Draco and seeing that he was still sleeping soundly, she quietly got out of bed and pulled on a robe. She shut the bedroom door behind her and padded across the living area to the portrait hole. Pulling it open, she was mildly surprised to see Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: In the End is a Beginning**

"Can we talk? Inside? Please."

Hermione studied Harry carefully, something was bothering him, that much was obvious. "Come on in, but try to be quiet, Draco is still sleeping."

Harry followed Hermione over to the couch and sat. "Can we maybe have tea?" he asked.

Hermione watched Harry as she called the elf that served the Head Dorms. In no time, Jinkie was back with tea and biscuits for the two of them. Hermione poured them each a cup of tea and waited patiently for Harry to speak up. When he wasn't forthcoming with anything, she cleared her throat lightly, "Well, what was it you need to speak to me about? As much as I enjoy sitting here with you, I can tell that something is bothering you."

"I- that is- I mean…" Harry trailed off. And then in a rush, "RonisntgoingtoacceptyourrelationshipwithDraco."

Hermione smiled gently, "I know that. You didn't need to tell me. Is there a reason why this bothers you?"

"I just don't want us to not be the Golden Trio. I want us to always be friends and I don't think that we will be, because Ron is an idiot and can't get over your so called betrayal."

Hermione smiled wanly, "Harry, I'm not about to end my relationship with Draco, just because Ron doesn't like it. This is the man that I love. I want to spend the rest of my life with him. Would you end your relationship with Ginny if I didn't like it? I don't think you would."

Harry's shoulders fell as he realized that Hermione was right. It was hypocritical of him to even bring it up. "I know you're right, and I know I have no right to ask, but I had to try. You get that right?"

Hermione sighed. There was much to tell Harry and little time to do it in and she had no idea where to start. But it would have to wait a bit. He clearly was too upset. "Harry, I love you. And I love Ron, but if he can't accept Draco and I, then I can't force him too. And I'm not about to stop spending time with Draco just because Ron doesn't like it. Now, why don't you go down and have some breakfast or go flying. It will help you clear your mind."

"Potter."

Hermione and Harry both turned towards the bedroom. Draco clearly had just awakened. He was sleep rumpled and Hermione thought he was a beautiful sight. Harry stood as Draco walked towards them. He watched as Draco bent and kissed the top of Hermione's head.

"Good morning, Draco. I'm sorry if we woke you."

Draco turned and looked at Harry fully. It was as though Draco was silently weighing him. Harry forced himself to meet Draco's eyes and not flinch.

"You didn't wake me, I rolled over and Hermione wasn't there. I wasn't about to lay in bed without her."

Hermione blushed as she felt Harry's eyes on her. It was the first time that either of them had openly confessed to sleeping together.

"Well, I'll leave you both to get ready for the day. Thanks for the tea and the chat. Bye!" And with that, Harry was out the portrait hole as if a Hungarian Horntail was chasing him.

"That was…. quick. What did Potter want?"

"He's concerned that Ron isn't accepting of our relationship. And he was seeing how likely it was that we would break up."

Draco's eye became frosty as he contemplated the ending of their relationship. "It's not happening. I'm not losing you. Not now, not anytime soon. You're not honestly considering-"

Hermione's hand came up as she broke in "I'm not. I told Harry it wasn't fair that he was asking me to do that if he wasn't willing to do the same if I asked him to break up with Ginny. I'm pretty sure he saw how hypocritical that was." She rose from her chair and walked over to Draco, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Dray, I love you. There is no reason that I would even consider ending our relationship. I trust you. I love you. I want to be with you. I promise that no one, especially not Ron, is going to come between us."

Draco sighed as he buried his face in her curls. His arms tightened around her. The thought of life without Hermione was bleak.

It was lunch time when the owl post was delivered. A massive tawny owl swooped down toward Hermione a letter clutched in its talons. It dropped it right in front of Hermione and flapped its wings climbing back up towards the ceiling. Hermione looked up from her lunch and her eyes widened as she recognized the handwriting. Ripping the envelope open, she read the letter.

_Dear Miss Granger;_

_It is with a heavy heart that I inform you that your father's brother passed away _

_last year. This, in effect, leaves you as his only heiress. As such, you are required to appear in the Muggle Office of Gringott's to meet with his solicitor to discuss his estate. _

_As you are the last living Granger, you are effectively now The Lady of the Loch, as your uncle was Lord of the Loch. There is much to discuss when it comes to the estate and what it entails. Please, rest assured that we will aid you in any way necessary in this matter. _

_Kind regards, _

_Griphook_

Hermione folded the letter up to respond to it after lunch when she was back in her room. She needed to talk to Draco before she did anything.

Draco walked into the Heads' common room and saw Hermione staring out the window that overlooked the Black Lake. She looked so sad and heartbroken. Her arms wrapped around her waist as though to hold herself together.

"Is everything alright, Love?"

Hermione turned to face Draco. "I have something to tell you. And while I hope it doesn't change anything, I won't be surprised if you decide that it's too much to deal with." She gestured to the letter sitting on the coffee table in front of the fireplace. "Please read the letter, and I will explain more and answer any questions you have."

Draco quickly glanced at the letter. "Hermione, I'm sorry about your uncle. I had no idea that you were of a titled family. This doesn't change anything though. I'm still with you. And we will see this through. Did you want me to come with you to this meeting? I'm sure that we can get permission from MacGonagall to attend a meeting at Gringott's."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you Dray. It means a lot that you would come with me. How does Wednesday afternoon sound?"

Draco nodded and watched as his love moved towards the fireplace to floo call the Headmistresses office.

"Headmistress, are you there?"

Draco reread the letter as Hermione spoke with the headmistress. It was several minutes later when he felt Hermione's hand on his arm.

"We are good to head to London on Wednesday. The Headmistress will provide a portkey for us and we don't have to be back until later that night. What do you say we have dinner in London that evening? I also have a couple of appointments that I should make for that afternoon as well. Do you mind?"

"Whatever you want. I would like to grab a couple of things from my vault, if there is time?"

Hermione nodded. Then she changed the subject. "I have to finish my potion's essay. I'm heading to the library. Did you want to join me?"

Draco shook his head, "I'm meeting Blaise. He's heartbroken apparently."

Hermione picked up her bag and pressed a kiss to Draco's lips and was gone moments later.

Several hours later, Hermione was snuggled up to Draco in her bed. "Will you still love me if I have to live on the estate?" she whispered, half hoping that he wouldn't hear her.

"Well, weren't we planning on moving in together when school ends? I don't care where we live as long as I'm with you. You know that."

"Draco, seriously though. What about your family? Shouldn't you let them know? I know that they aren't going to accept me right away, so shouldn't we give them some time to come to grips with it?"

While it was common knowledge that Draco's mother had gotten away with a good behavior bond and 7 months house arrest, it wasn't common knowledge that Lucius was also housed in the manor. His catatonic state made him unfit for Azkaban.

"I'm sure that mother will be happy to hear that I've finally settled down. I'm also sure that she's already heard about us from Pansy. The bitch wouldn't have been able to stop herself. You know she thinks that I'm supposed to be with her."

Hermione laughed, the sound lightening Draco's soul. What Draco didn't know is that she and Narcissa had been writing back and forth since right after the war. It had started when Hermione had reached out to thank her for lying to Voldemort about Harry's death. While the letters were few and far between, she was hopeful that when Narcissa found out that she would be accepting of her.

Draco grabbed his wand and used it to extinguish the lights in the room. He kissed Hermione's forehead and draped one of his legs over hers, effectively locking her to him. His breathing evened out and he dropped off into sleep. Hermione quickly followed.

Wednesday dawned and Hermione awoke to Draco's cock rock hard against her back. She turned over slowly so that she wouldn't wake him and slowly inched beneath the sheets. She didn't hesitate in taking him into her mouth. Closing her lips around him, she sucked hard and swallowed at the same time. Draco's cock jumped in her mouth and she felt the shaft grow harder. She slid her lips up the shaft and wrapped her hand around the base. Draco moaned and his hands slid to her head as though to hold her in place. She flicked her eyes upward and saw that Draco was still asleep. She smiled to herself as she sucked him back into her mouth using her teeth this time. Draco's eyes popped open as he realised he wasn't dreaming and his hands fisted in Hermione's hair pulling her upwards. "Merlin, Hermione. Are you trying to kill me?" Hermione smiled and released Draco's cock from her mouth with a pop.

"Did you not want me to wake you up this way?" She smirked at him as he glared at her.

"You know I love when your hot mouth is wrapped around my cock. But it was my turn to wake you up!" His hand slid down her belly and parted her pussy. She was slick to the touch.

Hermione licked her way up Draco's belly to his chest and suckled at his left nipple. Her teeth playing with it as his hands slid into her hair and hauled her upwards where he latched onto her mouth and plundered it. Their tongues duelled for dominance as Draco's thumb circled her clit. His fingers teasing her. Hermione wrapped her hand around his shaft and thumbed the tip rubbing the precum into his cock.

She pulled away from his mouth. "Fuck me. I need you inside me now!" Her hips grinding her pussy into his thigh in an effort to cum.

Draco chuckled. "When I'm ready."

Two of his fingers plunged into her pussy. Hermione clenched around them, whimpering from the pleasure it evoked. He lowered his head and sucked a nipple into his mouth, biting it hard and then lathing it with his tongue. He felt wetness gush around his fingers. Her hips raising and lowering in an effort to hump his fingers.

"Please please please!" She begged. "I need to cum. I need you inside me!"

Draco's cock was harder than ever. He wrapped his hand around the base and placed the tip against her opening. He slowly ground himself against her, not letting anything other than the very tip enter her. Her moans and groans filled his ears. He rolled her onto her knees and raised her backside up. She wiggled impatiently. Draco gripped her hips and slowly thrust into her slickness. It was like hot wet velvet gripping his cock as he slid into her. Once he was fully encased in her, he paused a moment to grab at his self control. He pulled back and thrust back in. Her cries spurring him on.

"Faster Dray, harder. Please! I need you!"

And that was all it took for Draco to lose control. His hips snapped forward and his cock plowed through her depths hitting her cervix and causing her to cry out. Back and forth and back and forth. His hand slid up her back and around to her breasts. He clutched at one as he ground himself against her. Hermione was having a hard time thinking. All she could do was feel. Draco was in her, around her. He was everywhere.

Without warning her walls clamped down on Draco's and she screamed as her orgasm ripped through her. Draco furiously plowed forward, sweat dripping from his forehead onto her back. Within seconds he was chanting her name as he emptied himself into her depths.

Hermione collapsed beneath him and he draped himself over her back grinding himself into her as the last vestiges of her orgasm vibrated through her.

It was quite later when they stirred and only because Jinkie popped into their room with a breakfast tray.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Where there's a will there's a way**

Wednesday dawned like any other day. Harry Potter suddenly jerked awake. He looked around his room, but everything was as it should be. Ron sprawled across his bed snoring, Neville buried under his blankets still asleep. Hedwig, head tucked under her wing was resting on his headboard. Everything seemed normal, but there was a weird feeling in the air. Something was going to happen. He just knew it.

He debated lying in bed and trying to go back to sleep and quickly disregard that idea. Grumbling under his breath he made his way to the shower.

Not long after that, Harry found himself heading down to breakfast. The Gryffindor common room had been quiet and deserted when he went through. No sign of anyone being up. He was mildly surprised when he ran into Luna on his way to the Great Hall.

"Good morning Harry." She smiled at him and fell into step beside him. "Going to breakfast alone?"

"Hi Luna. Want to join me? Then neither of us will have to eat alone this morning." Harry smiled at the blond girl.

Luna nodded and settled in beside him at the Gryffindor table. The two started chatting about how the end of their eighth year was coming up quickly and the plans that they had. Luna was going to take over the Quibbler. Moving the office to Hogsmeade to be closer to Hogwarts so that she could see Neville while he was working on his herbology apprenticeship. When Harry expressed surprise at the thought of them being in a serious relationship and no one knowing, Luna just shrugged. She explained that Neville and her had become quite close in the last year and that it just kinda happened. Of course how could Harry be expected to notice everything. He had been busy trying to kill Voldemort and this year he had committed to his studies.

Harry hummed. It made sense. Still, it was strange that Neville hadn't said anything about it before. Luna asked if Harry had any plans for after Hogwarts. "I haven't really thought about it all that much. I mean, I'm not even sure I know what I want to do."

"It will come to you. Don't worry about that at all. Maybe you should take some time to do what _you_ want to do. Have you ever done something that was for just you?"

Harry thought about it. No he hadn't. And the thought kind of appealed to him. Ginny always encouraged him to do what made him happy. How could she say no to him taking time to try things that made him happy. He'd have to discuss with her.

"You're right, Luna. It's time that I did something for myself. I'll talk it over with Ginny and see what she thinks."

The two friends, finished their breakfast and parted ways.

In another part of the castle, Draco and Hermione were getting ready to head to Gringotts. Jinkie had brought them coffee and muffins for breakfast and had passed on a message that MacGonagall had given them the entire day off from classes. Snape has sent a note via his elf Winkie that he was fine with them missing their potions class that day, but that they were required to write an extra two feet on their next essay to make up for it.

The two joined hands and headed towards the Headmistress' office where their portkey was waiting. Twenty minutes later they were entering Gringotts. Hermione faltered for a second when she remembered that this was the first time in the bank since they had broken into Bellatrix's vault and freed the dragon. She swore she could feel the goblins' stares drilling into her. But when she glanced around there didn't seem to anyone about.

"What's wrong, love?" Draco asked in concern. He could sense that she wasn't completely at ease.

Hermione's eyes darted around as she whispered, "This is the first time I've been back since stealing the sword and escaping on the dragon. I'm just a bit nervous that the goblins will want to have me arrested or something."

Draco frowned. While what Hermione had committed a crime he was sure that the goblin nation wouldn't hold it against her. She had effectively freed them from Voldemort's reign of terror and shown the wizarding world that they were more than "creatures". He wrapped his arm around her waist and drew her close. It wouldn't do for his witch to feel less than comfortable.

Hermione was more than a little surprised when a goblin approached her and gave a short bow. "Welcome to Gringott's. Please follow me."

The goblin led them through a long hallway and into a waiting area that could only be described as luxurious. "Griphook will be with you shortly. Please have a seat."

Draco and Hermione looked at each other and headed towards a comfy looking love seat. They sat quietly just content to hold hands and be close. It was several minutes before they were ushered into Griphook's office.

"Welcome Lord Malfoy and Lady Granger. We have much to discuss before I escort you to our Muggle office. The three quickly settled in and started with the reading of the will. It turned out to be quite simple. Since Hermione's uncle had passed and his younger brother, Hermione's father had also passed the entire estate and titles would go to Hermione. There was a distant cousin that was contesting it. He apparently thought that he should have the titles and estates. Griphook assured them that Hermione was a more direct relative and therefore she would inherit. She learned that the title was to be reactivated in the magical world. The magical line of the Grangers had died off several generations ago and the title was retired. This meant that the vaults would be opened to her. And several generations of interest would be added to them.

Hermione gaped at this news. "I guess I will need to conduct a full inventory of the vaults then and combine my personal vault with it." She trailed off, she had no idea how to even go about it.

Draco squeezed her hand. "Perhaps, Griphook, you have a goblin that you would recommend to do the inventory? We would of course pay him his salary."

Griphook grinned. "I have just the goblin in mind. He's been curious about these unopened vaults for several years. He would love the chance to get inside. And don't worry about payment. It is Gringott's honour to handle this matter. Lady Granger, you are a hero of the Goblin Nation."

Hermione shook her head. She wasn't about to become another hero. It was stressful and annoying and she hated being in the spotlight. The three quickly wrapped up the urgent matters and Griphook sent for Margul, the goblin that was to handle the inventory of the Granger Family vaults.

They were headed to the Muggle office when Hermione remembered that Draco had wanted to go to his vault. When she mentioned it, he waved her off. He would go after the meeting at the Muggle office.

Hermione was ushered into the office of Horace Shoemaker, the human representative of Gringott's in the muggle world. He was quiet with a sense of confidence around him. He made Draco and Hermione comfortable and asked if they wanted any refreshment. Hermione said yes to a cup of coffee and Draco shook his head. Hermione's cousin was due at any moment.

As they say and waited, they chatted with Horace. It turned out that he had graduated a year before Charlie Weasley and was quite familiar with the Weasley family. He expressed interest in hearing about his old professors at Hogwarts. Hermione was surprised that he had made the jump to muggle law school. Not something that was normally done in the magical world. Horace explained that he had two law degrees: a muggle one and a magical one. They worked hand in hand and came in handy for situations like this one.

A commotion at the door had them all turning to look. In swept a man who threw himself into the empty chair in front of the desk following him was a staid looking man who could only be his lawyer.

"Let's get this show started. I've got dinner plans I don't want to be late for."

Horace cleared his throat and introduced the parties to each other. "Lord Malfoy, Lady Granger I'd like to introduce Mister Darcy Grayville."

Hermione rose to shake his hand and Darcy just sneered at her. "Using titles that don't belong to you is a crime. A rather serious one if I recall."

Draco chuckled, this pompous ass thought he was above them all. It was going to be entertaining to watch him crumble when he discovered he wasn't getting anything.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: In the end we get what we deserve**

Darcy Grayville was furious. He wasn't being named the heir. His anger burned white hot. It was inconceivable that he wasn't getting what he wanted. He was _supposed_ to be Lord of the Loch. Everything was supposed to go to him. He had been waiting his whole life for his stupid cousin to die. There was much to be done; he wasn't letting this go anytime soon. He had debts that needed to be paid off and grand plans to be started.

And first on the list was figuring out how to discredit the Granger chit. Horace Shoemaker had made it seem as though she was a national hero, but as far as he could find out, she had been kept away at some boarding school in the Scottish Highlands and wasn't worth a fig. And she certainly didn't deserve to have a title or scads of money at her disposal. He had lived in the ancestral home for the majority of his life and he wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon.

****  
Draco was wandering through his vault. There were so many things stored here; toys from his childhood, stacks of gold coins, furniture, a shrunken library, he was having a hard time finding what he was looking for. Finally he spotted the box that he was looking for. He shrunk it down and put it in the bag that he was using to carry things. He quickly scooped up several handfuls of galleons and with one final look he left.

"Lord Malfoy", the goblin waiting outside his vault startled him. "We have a few things we'd like to go over with you before you depart today, do you have the time?"

"Indeed I do. I trust you will inform Hermione where we've gone?"

The goblin nodded. And the pair headed back towards the offices.

Hermione was seated at a table checking out the initial inventory of her vaults and estates. There was the main seat of Loch Ness, and several smaller estates throughout Scotland and a massive home in London, which would come in handy, she was sure. There was a vacation home in the south of Florida and another little cottage on Prince Edward Island. There were homes in muggle towns and manors in wizarding communities. The holdings were quite diverse. She and Draco would have no issues finding a place to live when it came time to leave Hogwarts.

Meanwhile, Draco was seated in an orate office, clearly some goblin of great importance used it. He was curious as to what this was about. As far as he was concerned his accounts were in good standing, no outstanding payments to be worried about. His train of thought was interrupted by the door opening and the oldest goblin he had ever seen tottered in.

Draco quickly stood in respect. This was clearly no ordinary goblin. The goblin made his way to the chair behind the desk and sat. "Please, Lord Malfoy, have a seat." Draco sat and no sooner had he taken his seat then the goblin began to speak.

"I have watched you these last years. There is much we must speak about in regards to your father's dealings with Tom Riddle."

Draco's insides clenched at the reminder of how his father had ruined their lives with his fanatical devotion to the Dark Lord and to the Dark Arts. He steepled his fingers under his chin and settled in to listen to the goblin before him.

Dear Merlin, it was worse than he thought. His father had basically promised his future children to the Dark Lord. The thankfulness that Draco felt for Harry defeating the Dark Lord rose up strong and sure in him. He couldn't envision anything worse than not being in control of his own future. The goblin turned out to be the equivalent of King of the Goblin Nation, Herleifr was an impressive goblin with a lineage to match. He had seen the last of the Vikings, had been present in battle with the berserkers. He had guided and protected the goblin nation when they had lost their Viking allies. In respect to them, he still used the name that they had bestowed upon him. He gravely told Draco that since the Dark Lord's right hand man, one Lucius Malfoy, had plotted to kill off the goblins that ran the bank and guarded the vaults, that the nation would expect compensation. But that since he was the intended to Hermione Granger, (the saviour of the goblin nation as far as the goblin nation was concerned) they were unsure how to go about that as his death would obviously upset Hermione.

Herleifr fell silent and watched Draco closely. Much depended on how Draco responded to what he had been told. It would of course change everything.

Draco's mind whirled. He weighed what the old goblin had told him, his hands clenched at the thought that he would be separated from Hermione. She was his everything. At last his mind slowed as he realized what he would have to do.

"I am not my father. And while I realise that his crimes against you and yours must not go unpunished, I am not prepared to die in order to make that happen. Perhaps I can make a more satisfactory reparation? I would be willing to pledge myself as an ally of the Goblin Nation, I would ensure than none of mine would ever rise against you, that we would always stand beside you. I would have my household hold you as a cherished friend, that no goblin would ever come to harm from a Malfoy again."

The ancient goblin stared at the man in front of him. To have the Malfoy family stand beside them would be a fitting ending to the conundrum they faced. To have them as allies forever would be a good way to accept the new lord's apologies and move forward. In this new age, they would need wizard allies to aid them in much going forward.

"I find this acceptable. But would make one change. You and your lady must become part of the Goblin Nation. We will adopt both of you into the nation, you will effectively become a Prince and Princess. You will help guide us into the future and we will ensure that your vaults are forever full, for no prince or princess shall ever lack for anything."

Draco's jaw dropped. This was too much. Hermione would never agree to it. Bugger.


End file.
